


Letter

by Lopithecus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NarutoxGaara Fanday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara receives a letter from Naruto. For NarutoxGaara Fanday 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the NarutoxGaara fanday 2014. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners.

Gaara looks down at the letter that he received by bird a few hours earlier and allows the corner of his lip to raise the slightest little bit. His eyes soften as he gazes at the words written on the scroll and his heart speeds up. It’s the hundredth time he’s read the letter but each time his body has the same reaction; anticipation and longing.

The letter is from Naruto, the blond writing that he’ll soon be visiting. Sunagakure is having a festival in a week, preparations already being made, and Gaara asked Naruto to attend with him. The blond agreed, of course, after so long of not seeing his lover.

It’s been about two months since they have seen each other, talked to one another, laughed along with some joke, and touched each other. Gaara is looking forward to seeing the blond.

He can’t wait to run his hand through those soft, blond tufts of hair, or see those big, blue eyes crinkle at the corner when Naruto smiles or laughs, but most of all, he can’t wait to just hold Naruto or feel Naruto holding him in a warm, loving embrace. He can’t wait to bask in the love Naruto showers him with and can’t wait to do the same in return, because they both grew up with such little affection in their childhoods that they crave it like no other.

Gaara carefully rolls the letter back up and tucks it away in a desk drawer, hint of a smile still set on his lips. He opens his calendar and circles the day Naruto should be arriving, the day before the festival is set to take place. From there, he counts down the days, waiting for when he’ll see his love once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
